


It's Us Against the World

by academmia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Comas - Freeform, Hospital, M/M, Songfic, happy endings because i was a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academmia/pseuds/academmia
Summary: Roman has been in the hospital for exactly 107 days. Janus doesn't know when he'll way up. He gave up hope weeks ago.But then he spots Roman's guitar and he starts to sing
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 34





	It's Us Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> based of Don't You Worry by Oh Wonder(I recommend listening to it)
> 
> I'm posting a lot so all my stuff can be on ao3 and easier to find(who am I kidding I just like the validation)

“Good morning darling,” Janus whispered to his boyfriend.

Roman didn’t respond. Roman hadn’t responded for 107 days.

Roman couldn’t do much of anything. 

Roman was lying on a hospital bed hooked up to tubes and wires. He couldn’t make Janus burnt eggs for breakfast. He couldn’t sing Disney songs. He couldn’t play his guitar on Sunday mornings. He couldn’t buy flowers for their date nights. He couldn’t even breathe without the help of a machine.

Janus ran out of tears on day 37. Now he just felt like a husk of a person, like he was missing a limb.

He would do anything to see Roman’s eyes light up with life again.

The beat-up guitar case felt heavy in his hand. Janus shouldn’t be holding it. It should be in Roman’s left as he held Janus’ hand with his right. They would go to the park and Roman would play Beetles Songs. They would get Ice cream. Janus would tell Roman how much he loved him.

God, he should’ve done it more.

But now, Janus’ left hand is cold and history is all he has left.

He sits down in the creaky hospital chair. It might just snap under the pressure.

Janus might just go the same way.

After what feels like an eternity, Janus pulls the latches of the case. Then there’s nothing between him and his boyfriend’s most prized possession.

Janus runs his fingers across the beat up strings. He feels out every dent and bump in the guitar and wishes more than anything that Roman would wake up and ask what he was doing.

But no, it was just Janus, the guitar, and his shell of a boyfriend.

Gently, like it’s gonna break, Janus lifts the guitar from its case.

He lifts it on to his lap and pulls the raspy loop around his shoulder.

He doesn’t know what to do now. He hasn’t for the past 107 days, but the little voice in his head, The one that sounds like Roman whispers, _play something_

Without thinking, Janus starts the pluck the strings. And then he starts singing. He nowhere near the talent of his boyfriend, but it’s enough anyway. 

“We walked the city streets at midnight when the world went quiet, We skipped our dancing feet along beside the taxi rides. If I’m honest, it felt like love” Janus sings, and he’s starting to understand why Roman sung at any chance he got.

“Then all the beats fell in between the silence that we shared and all the trees were swaying softly in the thick black air. If I’m honest, it felt like love,” He continues, and it takes every bit of strength he has not to let his voice break.

“And you said, ‘Stay here, darling’ Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing, don’t you worry 'bout a thing. I’m right here, darling. Don’t you worry 'bout a thing, don’t you worry 'bout a thing’” Janus sung. Hopefully somewhere in his deep subconscious Roman could hear him.

_If he was still in there._

Janus ignored the voice and kept going because he didn’t know what he’d do if he believed it.

“It’s us against the world”

_Come back to me_

“It’s us against the world”

_You make me better_

“It’s us against the world”

_Please don’t leave me_

Janus’ fingers were starting to sting but he couldn’t stop strumming.

“We let the freckles on our faces make a million stars. A constellation so amazing that we saw a spark. If I’m honest, it felt like love”

Janus remembers the first time he took Roman stargazing. Roman grew up on the streets of New York City. The closest thing to a star was a helicopter. Janus and Roman drove out of the city for hours, cracking jokes and listening to bad pop music that Janus pretended to hate. It was all worth it once they got there, and Janus could see the spark in his eyes. The two of them stayed up until an ungodly hour kissing and staring at the night sky. The stars felt infinite.

Now Janus can’t count a single one.

“And in the morning you adored me till the sun went down and then I knew you were the one I couldn’t live without. If I’m honest, it felt like love,” He sung, and he couldn’t stop his voice from breaking.

Janus thought about the ring at the bottom of his dresser. Would he ever get to hear Roman yes? Would he ever get to call him his husband?

“And you said, ‘Stay here, darling’.Don’t you worry 'bout a thing, don’t you worry 'bout a thing. I’m right here, darling. Don’t you worry 'bout a thing, don’t you worry 'bout a thing"’ He sings, “We built a little house and filled it with our little dreams, but shining brighter are the moments that were in between. If I’m honest, it felt like love”

Janus remembered the day he asked Roman to move in with him. The day his dull apartment seemed to roar to life. The day he woke up and fell asleep next to the love of his life.

“And now we’re ready for the ending, we’re hand in hand. A life so colorful, we didn’t even need a plan. If I’m honest, it feels like love,” Janus sung and the tears he thought were long gone came rushing.

_come on my love, we have so many firsts waiting for us._

Their proposal. The first time calling the other their fiancé. First time getting a dog. Kissing as husbands. Fighting over taxes. Trying new restaurants, adopting a child. Being the insanely embarrassing parents. Being better parent then the ones before them. Fighting over yet another musical. The rest of their entire lives.

Janus kept going even when lifting his fingers to pluck the strings felt impossible, “And you said, “Stay here, darling’. Don’t you worry 'bout a thing, don’t you worry 'bout a thing. I’m right here, darling. Don’t you worry 'bout a thing, don’t you worry 'bout a thing”

“It’s us against the world,”

_I’m waiting for you_

“It’s us against the world,”

_I love you_

“It’s us against the world,”

_I don’t know how to live without you_

Janus let out a long, broken breath and gently lowered the guitar back into its case.

He closed his eyes. He ran his fingers through Roman’s lifeless hand and then he squeezed Roman’s hand gently.

And when he did, Roman squeezed back.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a literal funny bc I wrote this back in July and I was too scared to write a character death(through a coma) and now I'm working on something where Virgil dies in Roman's arms, how the turn tables. 
> 
> come scream at me on tumblr @thefingergunsgirl


End file.
